Need to Know
by Red Witch
Summary: The XMen and Misfits react to some startling news that actually affects all high school students in the entire country. Well that and what Trinity is doing to poor Warren...


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is stored in a secret file somewhere. In case some of you haven't been keeping up with the news…The regular news, not just what's on Access Hollywood…This was on a while ago. Yes this database really does exist. Why am I writing about it in a fic? Well I think it's important that every high school student…**

**Need To Know**

"I am going to kill Scott Summers…" Bobby groaned as all the X-Men trudged into the living room after a very extensive Danger Room session. His hair and uniform was slightly singed. "Slowly and painfully."

"Not before **I** do," Everett groaned.

"What a training session," Jesse sighed as he plopped down. "He even let me in!"

"Which is why I am going to kill him," Bobby glared at him. "Once I get some feeling back into my hands."

"Okay people that was a pretty good session," Scott walked in looking at a clipboard. "Not bad for our first inter team Danger Room practice. But I think we can do better."

"Must…Kill…" Bobby grunted. "Must…Freeze Summers into…ice cubes."

"Bobby no," Sam sighed. "You'll get detention."

"It would be worth it," Bobby glared at him.

"Not to mention a lot of fun," Tabitha agreed.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad," Scott said.

"Yes it was…" Jean walked in with her hair sticking out slightly. She was trying to brush it down. "Take a note dear…NO MORE ELECTRIC BOOMERANGS!"

"Oh yeah, remind me to kill Forge too for thinking **that** up," Bobby sighed. "Face it Scott, you are completely nuts. Only a total lunatic would enjoy a Danger Room session like that!"

"Oh man that was **great!"** Tim "Skullfire" Fitzgerald bounded in. The usually anti-social albino was uncharacteristically chipper. "I loved that! That got me totally pumped! When's the next Danger Room session?"

"The jury will now consider Exhibit A for evidence," Kurt quipped.

"Ah come on ya weenies," Tim waved. "That was fun. I really enjoyed that."

"Of course you did," Everett groaned. "You get to blow things up in there."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Tim looked at him. "Although I gotta admit I think my timing was a little off when I was shooting up those saw disks. I think I'm gonna sign up for extra practice so I can shave a few seconds off my record."

"Now that's the spirit! Why can't all of you be as dedicated to Danger Room practice as Skullfire is?" Scott asked.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Rogue gave him a look. "Don't those words together in the same **sentence** sound odd to you in any way?"

"Hey ho!" Fred waved as he walked in with Althea, Arcade, Todd, Xi, Lance, Wanda, Pietro, Lina and Angelica. He was holding a stack of mail.

"Speaking of odd…" Rogue rolled her eyes. "I'd ask you what you morons were doing here but my head hurts too much."

"Oh we just thought we'd drop by and relax," Pietro was looking at some mail as well.

"And by relaxing you mean torturing us?" Scott sighed, even though he knew the answer.

"Is there any better way?" Pietro asked. "Look at this, bill, bill, death threat, credit card application…"

"Let me see the death threat," Todd took it. "Those are fun Oh man this guy can't even spell freak right. And even I know there's no y in 'maiming'."

"You think people who send threatening letters to you guys is **fun?"** Scott asked.

"No, I think people who send threatening letters to **you** guys is fun," Todd told him. "This is your mail."

"Just walked right into that one," Scott sighed as he took the letter from Todd. "I see it coming but I still walk into them."

"To be honest Scott, I would enjoy reading a death threat assigned for you right now," Bobby glared at him.

"It's for all of us, Bobby," Scott glared. He read it. "And you're right Toad this the worst death threat I ever read, and by worst I mean most pathetic. Half the words are misspelled, there's not even one full paragraph and it looks like it was written on the back of a discarded lunch bag."

"Oh," Todd said. "Looks like your friends from Bayville High still keep in touch."

"I'll bet it's that Mike Reed again," Arcade looked at it. "He was the only sophomore that was allowed to hang out with Duncan and his cronies before they graduated. His dad was the new football coach so they let him hang around."

"Looks like he's taken up where Duncan left off," Jean sighed.

"The Dork is dead," Todd quipped. "Long live the Dork."

"Yeah he's now the new big man at Bayville," Arcade nodded. "He's also on the football team and get this, his grade point average is even lower than Duncan's was, if you can believe it. But of course his Dad lets him slide by for obvious reasons."

"How do you know that?" Kitty asked. "Have you been hacking into Bayville High's computers again?"

"I got it from the Pentagon actually," Arcade told them.

"Yeah like the Pentagon has information on every student at Bayville," Bobby snorted.

"Actually the Pentagon has a database filled with information on every student age 16 to 18 in the country," Althea said. "Thanks to some assistance with a private marketing firm. I think it's the BeNow Inc firm in Wakefield, Massachusetts."

"You're kidding?" Kitty's jaw dropped.

"Nope," Althea shook her head. "It really does exist."

"Well what kind of information is on this database?" Rogue asked.

"It's got a ton of stuff. The database has names, addresses, birth dates, genders, ethnicity, social security numbers, e-mail addresses, phone numbers and even grade point averages," Arcade said. "Who's to say mutant powers aren't next?"

"If they aren't **already** on it," Wanda added. "Odds are they probably are."

"You mean all that garbage the teachers used to give us about things being on our permanent records is actually **true?"** Ray was astounded. "Man am I in trouble!"

"But why?" Kurt asked. "Why would they do that? I mean, to have this information on **all **the students in the country, it doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," Lance told him. "Haven't you noticed that a lot of people ain't exactly signing up to join the army?"

"So this database is to find potential recruits?" Kitty asked. "But isn't that illegal? I mean doesn't it violate some kind of federal privacy law or something?"

"Not exactly. There's a little known provision in the 2002 'No Child Left Behind' education law that requires all public schools to provide the military with this information," Althea said. "They have to give them the information."

"Aren't they worried about people misusing the information?" Everett asked.

"Well they say that they've taken steps to keep the data safe," Althea thought. "Of course they said the same thing about a certain experimental rocket fuel."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trinity and Spyder flew by the window riding on a large rocket powered vehicle.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Warren screamed as he hung on the back of the vehicle for dear life wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a look of pure terror.

"How…?" Scott blinked. "Why…?"

"I find it's best never to ask questions that would make your head hurt," Lance told him. "So back to this database thing…"

"There's a congressman and a few privacy advocates that are trying to stop this information gathering," Althea continued. "But with all the tension about mutants not a lot of lawmakers are exactly fighting it."

"In other words this entire Mutant Registration thing is a bloody waste of time!" Betsy snapped. "We're already registered!"

"Pretty much yeah," Fred shrugged. "Look at the bright side, at least all the so called normal kids are too so it ain't like mutants are being singled out."

"Not yet," Rogue frowned. "Well **this **just made my day!"

"AAHHHHHHH!" Warren screamed as he zoomed by again. Just as he passed the window a pair of boxer shorts flew into the breeze.

"Actually **that** made my day," Betsy looked out the window. "Excuse me, I believe Mr. Worthington needs some assistance."

"**I'll** help!" Paige jumped up and followed her, not to mention more than half the females in the room.

"Well if I didn't feel like total crap before, I do now," Bobby grumbled.

"I dunno," Arcade thought. "There may be **some **advantages to this database thing."

"Like **what?"** Kurt looked at him. Arcade grinned. Kurt threw up his hands. "Why did I ask that?"

"I know," Scott agreed. "You know what's coming but you can't stop it anyway."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in Wakefield, Mass…

"Another day another bunch of crappy information," A bored researcher sighed as he worked on his files at his computer.

"You should read this new stuff I got this morning. Hey did you know that somebody named Duncan Matthews was a chronic bed wetter all through high school?" Another researcher asked.

"That's nothing," Another said. "Looks like this Mike Reed guy of that same school has just been added to the terror alert list. Better call Stan of the CIA."

"Kids these days," The first one grunted.

"Yeah I know," The third researcher nodded and picked up the phone. "Hey Stan, its Roger. Got another one for you. Mike Reed of Bayville High School. You got it too huh? No, I don't think an anal probe will be too much even if he is a kid. Better make it a double."


End file.
